My Stepmother
by Tomatoes
Summary: Mitchie is 17 years old and still in high school. Her life turns upside down and sideways wehen she falls for a certain brunette called Mikayla. The same Mikayla that her father is about to marry. How can she stop this? Heavy DEMENA
1. Chapter 1

**MY SECOND DEMENA!!!! YAY!!!! HOW DARE IT? I HAVEN'T FINISHED PLENTY OF THE OTHER ONES!!!!!**

* * *

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

**May 8, 2009**

_**Present**_

"They're not there, Mitch. " I tired ignoring her comment. She was on the edge of the bed looking lost at apparently the floor. "Are you listening? " She was on her own little world. I know she suffers for this. I know it's my fault that's why I have to stop this. I have to get as far away from Mitchie as possible. She's young she'll forget about me.

It hurts me more to see her cry, more than she can ever know. Mitch you don't know how much I hate myself for doing this to you. I looked at her and saw how a tear rolled down her beautiful face. I walked towards her and got on my knees I put my hand on her lap. I wiped the tears off her face with one hand while I caressed her chin.

"Just tonight, I promise I wont annoy you afterwards." She looked at me pleading.

"It's not that." I cupped her face. She's such a sweetheart.

"Then what is it?

"we have to stay away from each other. You know the situation and we don't want feeling to get involved.

"Too late for that " she said dry. I was a little shocked was she really going to "I love you." God, how did I get into this?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I KNOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS _SHORT_ BUT IT'S _IMPORTANT. _**

**BY THE WAY THIS IS IN MIKAYLA'S POV. MIKAYLA'S POV!!! JUST SO YOU GUYS DON'T GET CONFUSED!!!!! OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE BACK IN TIME IN ORDER FOR YOU GUYS TO UNDERSTAND WHY MIKAYLA FEELS LIKE THIS. **

**WHY SHE CAN'T LOVE MITCHIE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVERS!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVERS!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVERS!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVERS!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVERS!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Two Months earlier **

**(March 8, 2009) **

****

NO ONE'S POV:

**(again NO ONE'S POV!)**

"Where were you?" Miley asked. She was sitting on Mitchie's bed.

"How'd you get in here?" Mitchie asked ignoring Miley's question which made Miley furious. The popstar stood up from the bed and looked at Mitchie with visibly annoyed.

"Mitchie "she started as if holding herself from hitting Mitchie. Mitchie was starting to get mad too" where were you?

"I was _out_ Miley. "She crossed the arms in front of her chest. "Why?

Miley was so irritated her face was actually red like a tomato

"I'm your girlfriend that's why!

"Then why don't you trust me? I trust _you _enough!" Mitchie was so exhausted . Miley has changed so much since they had started dating it's like if she wasn't the same person. She changed from the sweet and caring friend to an obsessive girlfriend who does nothing else than question her and even stalk her.

"Why should I trust you when you were all over Chad.

"What are you talking about? How did you "-she interrupted herself-" Miley you need to stop following me.

"Only if you stop being such a whore." Mitchie slapped Miley as hard she could across her face. She had put up with Miley's bull for too much.

"Mitch..? "Miley looked at Mitchie with a mix of anger and confusion.

" Chad's mom had an accident I was only supporting him. What did you want me to tell him? 'sorry Chad I have to be a bitch because my girl is a fucking psycho who thinks I want to fuck every single person I see' Miley I'm a lesbian why don't you get that I don't like Chad, Jake… I don't even think I like _you _anymore."

"…What?" Miley said in almost a whimper. Mitchie sat on her bed and rubbed her face; this would be difficult but she had to get this over with. "Mitchie I know I get jealous but I'm sorry." Miley got on her knees to get at Mitchie's level. When she saw that Mitchie paid little attention she held her chin and lean in for a kiss. Mitchie was frigid to Miley's kiss. About 7 to 8 seconds passed and Miley tried to deepen the kiss by trying to open Mitchie's mouth when she pulled away. She tried, then, to slide off her shirt while kissing her neck. God she enjoyed making love to Mitchie.

"Miley "Mitchie grunted pushing her off.

"Sorry I just… love you so much Mitch." Miley replied smiling oblivious to what went on in Mitchie's head. She must think I'm getting back with her

"Miley" She said cupping her face." I'm so sorry, but It's over." Miley could hear her heart stop.

" No, Mitchie don't do this to me please "Miley removed Mitchie's hand from her face and kissed Mitchie.

"…so…rry… its…" Miley could barely let Mitchie talk. "OVER "Mitchie pushed Miley back.

"But you LOVE me" She emphasized the word sobbing.

"You ruined that Miley. I loved you so much" Miley crawled over to Mitchie and held on to her legs.

"You still do Mitch you're just confused. I was too, but not anymore I swear. "Mitchie tried to kick her off, desperate while tears tumbled down her cheeks

"Leave!!" "he screamed while she covered her eyes desperate. It hurt her how she had to end it this way. She really did love Miley, like a friend. She knew however they would never be friends anymore. It'd be futile.

"Please, Mitch give me another chance, please." Miley looked at Mitchie like a puppy that just been ran over. When Mitchie was about to surrender …

"Is everything alright Ms. Stuart?" Mitchie's bodyguard, Jerry came in "I heard some screaming."

"Take her out." Mitchie said wiping her tears off her face.

"Mitchie, please don't do this Mitchie. "Jerry grabbed Miley and pushed out the door. She put a bit of a resistance, kicking jerry's privates. However, he caught her and literally threw her of the mansion.

* * *

**9 days later…**

**March 17, 2009**

" Dad I have _other_ things to do." Mitch mumbled making her way to her room.

" Oh no you don't, Mitch you know we've been planning this for weeks."

"Dad, I already told you I don't want to meet your little _Cinderella_. "She emphasized rolling her eyes.

"I don't care _what _you want you're staying here and you're meeting Mikayla." Mitch scoffs

"that's her name?" Mitch can be so inconsiderate sometimes.

"Shit Mitch, I love her, _I love you _why don't you give her a chance??? Please? " I turned around. This trick always worked Mitch is really gullible sometimes. I was reaching the corner to my room and as I realized my guilt scheme wouldn't work this time " Your dress is on top of your bed. Hurry

* * *

**Mitchie POV( again its MITCHIE'S POV!)**

Shit, why do I have to do everything you fucking want?

Okay I seriously am not into this today. I barely slept yesterday. Seriously, That after party ended at 4 AM. I swear I'm fucking tired too tired for this shit. Hey at least this dress is kind of nice… but not nice enough…I smirked. Daddy's new Cinderella would probably try to impress us by wearing a nice little dress and a couple of pearls like she daddy's old romances. He rarely took them serious but this Mikayla was somehow distinct. I swear he talked about her 24/7. "Mikayla's eyes are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen bud , She has the sexiest body"…Blablabla.

I swear why do people have to be so obsessive? He'll probably turn up like Miley. Let me not even get into that girl. Well let me go take a bath. I'll be so ugly I'll probably freak her out. This isn't even the intro Mickey

**WELL HERE IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2 I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTOOD THE POVS!!!!! I MADE THEM CLEAR WITH BOLD.**

**ANYWAYS SEXY REVIEWERS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Daughter

^^^**THE DAUGHTER **^^

* * *

Normal POV

"So.. How so do you think she'll look like? "Shane asked in a cute little tuxedo. Shane had moved in with the family since his mom died. Jack told him to move in six years ago, all to please Mitchie. He was officially part of the family now, Shane Stuart.

"I bet she'll be smokin fine.

"Hey, boys. Be careful how you talk about my wife to be." Jack exposed the engagement ring.

" No!" They both screamed at the same time.

"Yes. "It's time to kiss my single day's goodbye." Jack turned to get a glass of water when Chad stopped him.

"Dad you're making a mistake. You can't marry a woman."

"…??? "Both Shane and Jack at looked Chad very confused.

"Why? I LIKE women.

"That's not what I meant. I just … She'll… I dunno…change you." Chad looked a little sad.

"You know that's --"The doorbell rang interrupting Jack.

"I'll open it "Chad said approaching the door. When he sees the girl on the other side he's flattened. "Y-You're Mikayla???" She asked making a total fool of himself.

"Um Hi.. "Mikayla smiled confident." Mikayla Hartward." Shane stood next to Chad.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked then looked at Mikayla and literally froze.

"Hi, honey. "Jack opened a gap between the boys and leaned in to kiss Mikayla. She smiled and held his hand.

Mikayla smiled" Fans?" As usual the reaction was always the same when Mikayla met guys. That's why she had changed to girls for a while but they _too_drooled for her. She tried dating smart semi-nerds but they all got ended the same ways: MIckeyholics. At first it was cute but in time it got annoying. She decided to settle down. Now at 21 she did with who else than Jack Ray Stuart. He was perfect, well… adequate. What her parents would have wanted. He was 37, had also the same class she did. I mean who could be compared to the Hartwards?

"Dad.. _**THIS**_ is your girlfriend? She's so HOT--Ouch!" Jack smacked Chad's head.

"Boy, Where's you manners?" Mikayla blushed the ways she always did when she tried not to laugh.

"I'm Shane" he spoke before Chad leaning in to kiss Mikayla. "God ..you smell good " he stated before separating. She smiled flirtatious but not to obvious.

"Thank You, its Clive Christian." Her ex gave it to her for her birthday.

"I'm Chad" he leaned in for a kiss too. "Sorry for not introducing myself but… you're sooooo **cute.**

"Thank you….so, can I come in?" She raised an eyebrow an they all blushed including Jack who could barely get used to her physical attributes.

"Sorry, honey. Come in." Shane took her arm and led her in.

* * *

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

Wow, they're just how I expected them to be. Im not in the least percentage impressed. And I thought I'd seen the goofiest face when I accepted to be Rob's girlfriend. These guys have obviously never had someone like me. Yet, Who's to blame them. I mean Chad is so gay looking. Why would a normal girl want to go out with him? Gosh , Im being so bitchy. Who knows maybe he's a nice guy. I mean look at Jack. He's not the best looking guy I could get, but I do liked the way he always cared to ask if he's treating me well.

"Chad, go tell Mitchie to come down immediately."-I heard Rob's imperative whispers. I turned around slightly and he smiled as if nothing happened. Yeah. Where is Mitchie? Jack had done nothing but talk about his family on our dates. Mostly about Mitchie. She probably was a Daddy's girl. Hopefully she was not in the plan to make my life impossible. I've seen shows where this happens. I seriously cannot stand bitchy little girls. Wait how old is this Mitchie again? 10? 13? Maybe I should actually listen when Rob tells me stuff.

"This is the kitchen"-now Shane gave me a tour of the house. We went to the kitchen for like the thousandth time. I needed to check on my makeup. The least I needed was fucked up makeup on my proposal. After all that hard work it took me to get dressed. Like …20 minutes.

"Can I use you restroom?"-I interrupted before he took me to the kitchen again.

"yeah. Yeah, sure no problemo. Ill take you."-Oh god no.

"No, thanks I think I can survive."-I smiled trying not to be rude.

"Oh, well it's the first one to the left after you take the stairs. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you"

"Yes, thank you, though"-I made my way up the stairs, feeling his eyes tracking my butt. Boys…they never change.

This house is lovely. Nothing like my penthouse but….I did decide to settle down already. I am not going to be single at 21. Its disgusting I mean, yeah I had to live my life, but life was not just about having fun. I had effort I had to make. My mom would be so disappointed if at 26 I were single. This is partly why im here: to please them. I've spent my life thinking only in pleasing myself. I owed my parents. This was the only way to pay them, besides… if Jack and I have a baby girl she will have gorgeous hair and his eyes. That is going to be one sex-

My thoughts were interrupted as I bumped in to someone. I look to face her and I look at a girl with horrendously applied make up and ..a clown outfit?

"What in the world?" -I heard Jack mumble behind me. When did he sneak up behind me. "Mitchie what in Pete's sake are you wearing? " -the girl looked rather nervous. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is this how dress your maids?" -She looked at me a little taken aback.

" She's my daughter." -Jack gazed furiously at the girl.

" You're Mitchie?"

* * *

HEY YOU GUYS I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE THIS STORY. YOU'D SURPRISED THAT I ACTUALLY STARTED THIS STORY BACK IN January. ANYWAY IF YOU GUYS HAVE CONFUCIONS, COMMENTS ANY SORT OF MESSAGE TO GIVE ME PLEASE DO SO. THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

PLEASE REVIEW. YOU GUYS KN OW I AM A REVIEWHOLIC. I'M SO FUCKING CORNY. L


End file.
